Harry Potter: Jeweled Lord
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Harry Potter is the elder twin to the boy who lived but he's left at the Dursely's. However a single slung stone can change everything as everyone knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Jeweled Lord**

Sum: Harry Potter is the elder twin to the boy who lived but he's left at the Dursely's. However slight interference changes everything.

Chapter one

Birth of a Jewel

"I don't like it James, I really don't." said Lily looking at her husband as he placed her eldest son on the doorstep of number four privet drive. "I know love, I don't like it either but you know what Dumbledore said." replied James wrapping an arm around his wife. "I know, I just really don't like it. We're really going to have to make it up to him." replied Lily resting her head on her husbands shoulder before the two disappeared with a crack leaving her eldest son on her hateful sisters door step.

However, if only they had stayed behind for just a few moments longer they would have seen a very odd phenomenon happen. In the middle of the street a figure appeared as if stepping of a fog bank. She was of a normal height, and an advanced age only in her face as he body in a very tight and almost reveling body suit look like that of some one in there twenty's, he blue eyes where covered by round cracked glasses and around her white hair was a light blue cloak. "Mmm, so this is the boy." she said walking up to young Harry.

"_Indeed he is,_" replied a voice to the side, a humanoid form made of shadow, eyes of jeweled green. "_The Jeweled lord, or he will be, in time_." the voice said. "Time we may not have. Time and Dreadwing are against us." replied the older woman. "_Ha, for the master of Positive infinity you doubt our _Time_._ _We can send him to any time you choose, give him a head start. After all the time space war is not yet upon us, Dreadwing will not be able to see this move Madrid._" replied the voice looking at the old woman as she stroked her chin and a small silver orb floated over to her.

"If I do it the he will see it Kar-ai." replied the old woman now known as Madrid. "_Then I will send him to the right people, I will teach him what is needed before the young one is to enter the 'chess' game across time and space._" replied the shadowy being moving and picking up the small child. "Do you know what need to be done?" asked Madrid looking at Kar-ai and the child. "_Yes, though I don't like what must be done. I will insure that he receives a more then just reward for this, for our sin against him._" replied Kar-ai pulling out a black and emerald green orb from the small silver orb. "I know Kar-ai, I don't like using the boy like this either but…." she trailed off letting the sentence hang there. "_Don't worry, thing will be different this time_." replied Kar-ai as he and young Harry disappeared.

[Madrid, are you sure it's wise to trust him?] asked the small silver orb floating next to Madrid. "Sure, no, I don't even know what Kar-ai is," she started turning away from number four and back to where she had appeared from. "However, his agenda and my own coincide at the moment and so we use each other to get them done. We've both acknowledged that much at least." said Madrid as she and the orb disappeared from few.

{Dimensional rift world / Name: unknown / Ruin class world}

"Lord Kar-ai, welcome back." said a humanoid anthro rat man in a classic ninja combat uniform. "It's good to be back my dear friend." replied Kar-ai his voice sounding more human like as he handed Harry to the rat man. "Take the child to Merlin, tell him that the child is the jeweled lord, he will understand me command." replied Kar-ai as the were-rat bowed taking Harry and leaving in a flash of speed and stealth. "The boy shall be great, that much I do know. What to teach him first though." Kar-ai said to himself as he left the entry of the massive castle he stood in and slowly walked into a large library.

In the largest towering spire of the castle a far different scene was about to take place. As the Ninja were-rat entered the tower proper he knew he was being watched by magical means, his senses tight as a bow's string ready to snap at any second, even if this person watching was an ally. Reaching the top, he gently pushed opened the heavy oaken door that separated the were-rat and child from the being inside.

The room was clearly a workshop of some kind, more then likely attuned to the mystic arts judging by some of the more odd devises with in the large tower space. "**Come forward Dashi, you have no need to fear here.**" called a voice form a desk on the far side on the room, sitting at the desk was a skeleton wearing really fine robes and rings with diamond and emerald in them. "**What brings you here Dashi?**" asked the Lich turning to face the were-rat. "Lord Kar-ai told me to give this child to you and to tell you that he is the Jeweled Lord." replied Dashi motioning to Harry with his free hand. "**Ha, so this is the Jeweled Lord when he was human**." replied Merlin standing up and gently taking the child with out waking him.

"When he was human?" asked Dashi as he watched the Lich moved over to a large table with craving in it that made it look like a circuit board. "**Oh yes. That's right, you've only just joined us in out mission acrossed time and space. The Jeweled Lord is not human but was born as such. We, Kar-ai and my self that is, found that we was to stay in an abusive home and through an intense emotion induced magical burst, teleported him to an unknown enigma temple and he used what he found there to get revenge. Lord Kar-ai hopes that raising him with that power and in a kind home, that he won't join our enemy, Dreadwing.**" replied Merlin as he moved about, placing several object in circles around Harry on the table. "I see, so you hope to turn an enemy into an ally." replied Dashi.

"**Hopefully, hopefully, we could just be remaking a powerful enemy.**" replied the Lich as his magic flared activating the runic array on the table forcing the magic into Harry's body, waking this child making him cry out in pain, tears falling freely from his eyes. Once the magic stopped the Lich walked over to the crying child and picked him up, gently bouncing the child in his arms hoping to calm the child, the whites of Harry's eyes having turned pitch black while his already green eyes now glowed with magic being the only signs of the ritual. "**Good, the Jeweled Lord is now as he should be.**" replied Merlin as he calm Harry down from the brief pain he felt. "Now we just have to take time to raise the child." replied were-rat looking at the small child. "We have a long time for that old friend." called Kar-ai from the door way. "Now let's get lunch and see on what we shall teach the boy and see just what timeline we'll be looking at." replied Kar-ai said leading the other three back down the stairs. This is the start of the Jeweled lords story, a humbled but manipulated beginning. A single stone, causing ripples through out time and space, changing the very course of history, for the better or worst this will only be known with and in time as it rewrites itself.


	2. Ch2: The Ruins of Chain

Chapter two

The Ruins of Chain

_Dark, that was what the world was deep underground. Massive chains held a body high in the cavern air, the body having rotted into a mummy in the stale air. "Wake,__" called a dark and terrible voice in the dark. "__Wake, my prince.__"_

"_The air stirs.__"_

"_The chains move.__"_

"_The shadows tremble__."_

"_The world of men is ours once more! Rejoice__."_

"_Rejoice, My prince__!" called the voice with in the deep, dark and seductive as it spoke. "Listen as you speak of such foolishness." came a more human voice from the hanging corpse. "Nothing stirs….."_

"_Or moves…"_

"_Or trembles."_

"_Accept that I have triumphed over you…."_

"_Over us_."

"And I guard well my victory." the corpse spoke to the voice in the deep as it hung there, both pain and happiness in his voice. "With lock…."

"And chain…."

"And Death. For all time."

"For all time." the corpse repeated in a whisper ending the conversation returning to the stillness of death, returning to the dark of it's home and prison.

[Georgia state university.]

"As a soft science, Archaeology is only one hundred and fifty years young." said a young woman teacher that looked just like Madrid only that her hair was blonde and she wore a tight suit that left just enough for the imagination. "Before that time only looters and tomb raiders searched for antiquities." she spoke to the mass of students before her book in hand. "The modern scientific name for those opportunists, by the way is "Thieving Assholes!" and that's on the mid-term, so jot it down." the professor said to her student and was about to continue when the door opened.

"Excuse me? Professor Diggers?" asked the first person at the door. "Oh? Oops! My advanced class is here! And look at the time! Ehem, Next week Egyptology starting with the excavation of Naucratis by Flinders Petrie in 1885. See you all Tuesday!" she said dismissing her first class as the advanced class walked in to the class room and took there seats.

The first of these student was a young woman from Africa who wore a light blue tank top and an army style vest and dark blue pants with metal rings around her neck. Her hair was covered by a large grass green bandana that had two very long tails that was match by her arms being bound in bandages of the same color. This young lady was Ms. Alena, a transfer student from a previously unknown west African tribe of telekinetic. He studies are in Agrostology (Grass biology) Major and Archaeology in a double major.

The second Student was leaning against the wall laptop in hand. Out of the class he was the most finely dressed. A pair of blue jean with a white button up shirt with a tie and strangely enough a monocle. However strangely he carried a large roman shield that had an eye in the center and a roman war helm tucked into his belt by the straps. This young man is Mr. Paul Ulysses a student and passionate collector of antiquities from ancent Greece….until one of his discoveries collected him! His studies are in the fields of Archaeology Major and Art history minor.

The next young man had brown hair and glowing gold eyes, his cloth consisted of a white body suit that looked more like something out of the Victorian age. However the front of his suit was wide open showing off most of his muscled chest and stomach and around his neck he wore a large stone collar. This student was Mr. V'ayt even Professor Diggers isn't sure where he came from, But he rich handsome straight-a student obsessed with archaeology and trapped in a weird collar that won't come off. His studies are in Archaeology major and anthropology Double Major.

Sitting in the row just over V'ayt was a man that looked like Dr. sweet from the Movie Atlantis, glasses over his eyes and a device that looks like night vision goggles on his head. A Doctors lab coat over his body with deep purple rubber gloves on his hand. This was Mr. Anton Fyst, Former Preident of the campus science league. Current President of the campus ghost hunter society. His studies are in Para-psychology Major, Archaeology Minor, Physics Masters degree.

Next to Mr. Fyst, was another young man that was wearing a black and green bandana that covered his eyes but allowed him to see with the two hole in them, on his chest he wore a white shirt that had a really strange cat mouth on it and a large green coat over it that had eyes on the collar and over his hands he wore large orange gloves that had faces on the back of the hands. This was Mr. Elroy Nabbum, a victim of the mysterious "Fashion Nightmare" incident that left him cursed with animated, super-powered garments. His studies are in Evolutionary Biology Major, Archaeology minor.

The last female of the group sat next to Elroy he skin was a deep tan and her hair was mostly white with a streak of purple for her bangs cut to angle to the right. She wore black pants that where cut in some places with a lavender tube top and a large black coat that looked like it was made of nothing but pockets. This young student was Ms. Kylie Labranche the world's most prolific pack rat. He studies where in the fields of Archaeology Major and Anthropology minor.

The last student stood against the back of the room between Elroy and Kylie laptop resting on the table in front of him. He wore black combat boots with black cargo pants, a green sash holding them up. A tight red Chinese tang covered his chest with a long black trench coat that looked like it was a flack jacket at the same time, over his eyes he wore a pair of dark sunglasses and his long black hair was tied in a low pony tail. This student was Harrison Xantous a strange student that seems to have no history much like V'ayt, but has proven to be rather intelligent and wise however he seem to find some form of amusement in everything around him he's also the President of the occult society. His studies are in the fields of archaeology and mythology double major.

"Alright my little Frodo Bagginess…your old pal Ginadalf is dying to here about your progress. Ms, Alena and Mr. Ulysses's excavation on the Australian under mountains…Mr. Fyst and Mr. V'ayt's research on the Anubis needle in the Sahara desert…and the dryad mausoleum report from Mr. Nabbum and Ms. Labranche and the Arthurian investigation report from Mr. Xantous." said Professor Diggers looking to each student as she said there names. "But first," she started. "I would like to know if any of you would like to join me on one of my expeditions?" she said adjusting her glasses. "Oh we won't be marching strait into 'Mordor" but…" she trailed off let it hang in the air.

"OO! OO!" started Elroy jumping up. "Can I be Legolas?" Elroy asked only to be bopped on the head by Kylie. "The Prof. was using the analogy as he assessment of our skills Elroy." replied Harrison from the back stepping forward and leaning over the table. "Meaning we could contribute greatly to the success of the expedition but out abilities still need guidance." finished Alena. "Ok, then can I be strider?" Elroy asked getting hit in the back of the head by Kylie. "Quiet, Pippen!" she said while hitting him. "I agrees with Merry, quiet Pippen." replied Harrison moving to sit cross-legged on top of the table laptop to his side.

"Perfect, both "Pippen', "Merry" and "Samwise" can come with me to Baja California to help me excavate. "I can still be strider, tho, right?" asked Elroy completely missing the point while Kylie sputtered and Harrison let out a laugh at his new nic-name. "Pr-Professor, just because Elroy and Harrison are hobbits doesn't mean I have to be one too!" yelled Kylie pointing at the two boys. "Oh get over it Merry, have some fun." replied Harrison as he typed something on his laptop.

"I conducted an earlier excavation last weekend and found that the environment could be hostile. I'm going to call in my younger sister to act as a bodyguard. The problem is that it will cut into Britany's vacation time. She'll help but on her terms." Gina Diggers said more to herself. "Right, bring weapons and any worst case scenario equipment then." Harrison said at the back typing some notes on his laptop. "Right now then, let here those report Starting with Samwise." said Gina as she sat down at her desk.

"Alright, well, as most of you all know I was asked to the stories of King Author and Camelot, to do this, I traveled over to England and met the foremost expert of the Arthurian times from the suggestion of Professor Diggers, Dr. Uther Lancelot, from there I went to the museum that Dr. Lancelot donated most of his finds to and with the promission of the curator was able to examine most of the artifacts. One artifact however had, in ribbon, a small map carved on the back. Following said map I soon found myself in the English country side near a large mountain. Further examination of the area allowed me to find a small cave with a door to an old but highly advance temple, filled with deadly traps. As I got to the bottom I found that the temple was called the trial of Pendragon and the Merlin had set an Artifact called an Enigma by the name of Nimue which we all know as Excalibur. However the most suprising fact I learn and I learned this from Nimue, was that King Authur was actually a woman by the name Athuria." reported Harrison providing a mountain of evidance, mostly photo's recordings from both a camcorder and a tape recorder. "Interesting, now Ms. Alena and Mr. Ulysses your turn." satated Professor Diggers.

[The Baja Desert of California]

The calm desert air of the Baja desert was quiet, mostly as the sound of ringing filled the air and the sound of curning earth filled it. Then suddenly out of the ground a large mobile drill shot out of the ground like a whale before landing on the desert top next to a tall blonde woman that had hair exactly like a cheetahs as well as the eye marking from one. She was wearing a tight light pink shirt with two strapes on top and pink shorts, in her hand she held a large glass of an ornge drink.

"Oh don't mind me. I was just eight hundred and thirty meters below ground. I wasn't doing anything important." called out Gina from the top of the massive drill machine. "Anyway, you rang your highness?" Gina called down with sarcasam in her voice. "Yes. We appear to be a bit low on crushed ice." said Britanny taking a long slurp from from her drink. "Honistly Brit'. Beneath our feet is the discovery to a lost era on earth and all you can think about is getting free refills from my camps margarita machine." Gina said as she climbed down the side of her machine. "I don't know. In my book you still haven't topped the discovery of Attila the hun's orange smoothie recipe!" replied Britanny taking another sip. "Well, prepare to update your record book Britanny! And get ready to mark off that old "Locate the mystical floating city of T'aula" entry from the to-do list! Because we're about to unveil the ancient world of magic. And thanks to the clues I've spent my whole career deciphering….I can read ribbon! The "Programming language" of magic!" as Gina went on this rant Britanny just "Yu-huh." mostly tuning her out.

"Your still ticked at me for calling you from you maui vacation, Huh?" asked gina looking at her taller sister. "Hey. I got an idea," she started. "Why don't you get me my crushed ice?" Britanny asked. "Really Britanny! I…" she trailed off her phone ringing. "Hold on, My "Hobbits" are excavating on the south ridge. They may have found something. Yello?" she said awnsering the phone getting Elroy on the other end. "Professor Diggers? If your heading to that seven-eleven off the highway for crushed ice, could you get me a cherry slurpy?" Elroy asked as Kylie and Harrison cruched around something in the dirt, Harrison clicking away with a camera, strangly enough on his hip he had a broad sword with blue wraping on the hilt and a sawed off shotgun on the other side. "GIMME THAT! That's not what we called her for! Professor! We found another "moon stone"! This one has ribbon on it!" kylie said after she took the phone.

"Stay right there! Don't move an inch Kylie!" replyed Gina over the phone as she took off in the directon of her student. "Oh ho! You're kind of speedy now! You have been orking out." said Britanny keeping up with her sister, backwards. "But what is a "Moon stone"?" she asked. "We don't exactly know….but they glow in the moonlight. Most of the ones found where dead… but the ones with Ribbon still on them disapper after they hav been disturbed before they can be studied!" Gina replied. "Don't worry professor I'll hold on to this one and Harrison taking pictures of it. It's not g…" trailed off Kylie and not in a good way. "Kylie?" asked Gina as they came to the southern ridge.

Looking around the ridge they found that her three students had disappeared. "Where'd they….Oh, crap." with a worried look on her face Gina called into the phone. "kKylie! Elroy! Come in! COME IN!" yelled Gina, "They're gone." she said shock starting to set in.

"You know, the last three times in the last three years I tried to take a family vacation with Tiffy and Stripe…Stripe got called away for an emergency. But this time it was I who had to go." said Britanny "So, I guess I was agitated when I came here. Sorry Gina, I though you didn't need my help anymore. That you were just clining to me." admited Britanny looking to her sister as she put down her drink. "All those other vacation were ruined? A-and I thoughtlessly spoiled the only one that wasn't." Gina said looking to her sister with a look of sorrow on her face. "I-I assumed you were just being difficult. Brit'! I'm so sorry1 I would have postponed if I knew." said Gina turning to Britanny. "Yeah, Communication breakdown: one…Diggers Sisters: zero. Now come on we have students to find." said Britanny unbuttoning the strapes of her top reviling a pair of dimond shape holes in her shoulders. "Tempus Mode." she said and with a flash of wind her body turning black and the spots on her body turned bright green. Around her arms formed two large spactor arms. "Found them. Two faint human auras and one really strange one that feels like Harrison. Two miles down." she reported to her sister.

"Two miles down? Are you sure?" asked Gina turning to her machine. "Damn, the Moon stone must have transported those three deep into T'uala! Gespenst: Transform!" ordered Gina towards the drill as it turned into a giant robot. "warm up your beta engine. Remove all safty locks and disable the density sensor governor!" she ordered the robot. [Yes, ma'am….but….I won't be able to use precision control in this form….especially with the governor and safty locks removed! I…I might destroy a buried artifact or ruin a…a preacious scientific discovery!] replied Gespenst looking at Gina. "That form has access to you phantom drill ring, gepsie. We're using it to bore down at top speed. And we're can't stop for pot shards." replied Gina putting on her glasses.

[T'uala/some time later]

The cavern while dark was a lit, by a large crystal held by massive chains. Below the large jewel laying on the plateform laid, Kylie and Elroy as Harrison got up, shotgun in hand. Elroy's gloved hand moved around on there own and one noticed that Kylie was uncouncess and slowly reached for her chest with a pervey expression on it only for Harrisons boot to come down on Elroy's wrist. "No." was all he said, however that was enough as the pain woke Elroy.

"Ow, Kylie, Harrison? You okay?" he asked sitting up. "Yes." replied Kylie as she slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm fine but not liking our situation." Harrison replied as he looked around his glasses broken from the fall showing off his jewel green eyes surrounded by black. "Your not dead or anything right? Because you promised you'd tell me if you became a zombie." said Elroy in fear. "I promised yours would be the first brain I munched…but I'd make it painless because we're friends and all."Replied Kylie as she got to her knees. "Unfortantly for you Elroy, I've dead and become a Zombie….but do to experimental temering to my body by the government I'm driven by revenge and so I won't be eating your brains at the moment." replied Harrison freaking Elroy out with the first part.

"Hey I just found that Moon stone! I'd better but it in my rock collection pocket for safe keeping." said Kylie picking up the moon stone only the etching on it was gone. "The ribbon on it must have been a teleport spell. I think we're in T'uala, deep underground. That's bad." replied Harrison sweeping his head from side to side. "Elroy, we need a sonic reading, quickly. Kylie see if you can get ahold of Professor Diggers." Harrison ordered his left hand drawing the blade on his hip as he looked for trouble.

"Right! Echo Bandana! Defense mode," started Elroy as he scrunched up posing like a rabbit with his bandana tails sticking up and a face reviled over Elroy's own. However this pose got a giggle from Kylie and a chuckle from Harrison. "Defense Command, "Echo Sen.."," he started only for Kylies giggles to interupt him. "Stop laughing at me." he said. "Can't help it your bandana ears are so cute." she replied sitting on her knees with Harrison to her back. "Defense mode, Defense command, "Echo senor"." commanded Elroy as his bandana let off a loud sound.

"Ah, Zombie warrior twelve o'clock high, and nother below this very platform. Gasp! Z-Zombie Stalactite thief at six o'clock. And a zombie wizard chandalier! we're surrounded! GAME OVER MAN!" yelled Elroy as several bodies held up by chains where found by the echo sensor. "Calm down Elroy, they're not moving…..Yet….." said Harrison with a smirk on his face thinking about a good prank later on, when it was clear there wasn't any danger. "Hey you notice that every one of them have shovels or pickaxes?" asked Kylie looking at each body including the wizard in the large gem.

"Yeah, even the emerald Wizard excavation equipment…..Hey look at the pouch, Moon stones but how does he have so many that haven't lost there ribbon?" Harrison asked looking up at the trapped dead wizard and the moon stones trapped with him. "Maybe they aren't from T'uala, he must be a treasure hunting, zombie gem-wizard that uses his zombie gems to hunt treasure! He must've use the gem in search of T'uala centuries ago with his treasure hunting zombie pals! S-so the "Moon stones" are from his earlier expedition and not T'uala." said Elroy getting a look from both Kylie and Harrison. "Elroy, I would love to speand five minutes in your world…..I really would." replied Harrison looking at Elroy. "I think he hit it right on the nose, tho, Harrison. Except for the zombie part." replied Kylie also looking at Elroy for his weird hypothosis.

"We have a problem." said Harrison looking at the bodies. "What? What is it? They aren't moving are they?" asked Elroy. "No, the bodies aren't moving but the chains closest to them, there where hacking at them. Meaning those Chains are part of a trap." replied Harrison seeming to be far more on edge then normal as a slight shimmer in the shape of a lens appeared in front of his mouth before disappearing. "I know there reanimated Z…" started Elroy before he was cut off by Kylie. "Don't say re-animated Zombie chains." she said. "I think I might be on the nose there to Kylie, Let's run." suggested Harrison backing away from the large crystal and the chains.

However has the group backed away, Elroy noticed that several chains started to come in from behind and whispered. "Ky' Nine o'clock incoming!" "Don't worry! I've got one of my collectables in my right front pocket…." she whispered back as the sounds of a chainsaw filled the air, with a quick turn she slashed at the chains with a mini-chainsaw. "My limited edition, official "Darkness of Army" Chainsaw!" she yelled as she cut the chains. "Eeekkkkk! S-spector jacket! Defense mode! Defense Command!" yelled Elroy has he posed one hand a first the other held up in the Victoy sign. "Spector grapple!" he commanded thrusting his hands out towards the chains as his coat tails followed turning into hands and grabbing the chians. This move was followed up by Harrison swinging his sword at another mass of chains cutting then to ribbons with the wind generated by the swing. "Damn, these chains are fast." he yelled cutting another chain the tried to sneak up on him. "We have to look for a place to hide!" called out Kylie as a chain wrapped around her leg and pulled knocking her into a wall causing a folding fan, a hammer, a wrench and a remote to fall out of her coat pockets.

"Adventures." called the voice of the prince but it seemed in outable to the group.

"Hunters of fortune."

"Ky. Hold on!" yelled Elroy as he turned towards her ribbing some chains apart. However as he turned another chian wrapped around him. "Ky, Roy!" called out Harrison, swinging his blade again forcing the chains back for a moment as a small ball of green light appeared near in front of his mouth and he took aim at the chains.

"You, who trust your lives to Luck."

"Know you have sealed your doom in coming here…."

Breathing out, the engery followed his breath and hit some form of invisible lens and was refocused into a high powered beam, cutting through a mass amouth of chains including the one that held his fellow classmates. "Get up you two." Harrison yelled after his attack ended as he ran towards them, Kylie picking up several odd items that fell out of her coat.

"Wh….What!" the prince yelled only to himself as a massive explosion appeared above them as a drill of magma fell through with Professor Gina Diggers giant Robot and her sister in the middle of it. "I'll need a magnetic bubble over that hole, Gespenst!" Gina ordered and getting a "Yes Ma'am' from Gespenst. "Britanny, any sign of Elroy, Kylie and Harrison?" asked Gina. "Yeah, I'll get them." replied Britanny in her tempus mode form.

"Wh-what is this storm?" the prince asked him self.

The prince moved, sending a wave of large chain and bodies at the machine and were-cheetah mage. A powerful drill stopped them from reaching Gespenst and Britanny used them as a road to moved pasted the corpse to the student grabbing the three of them.

"They breached the lake of flame from above!"

"they challenge my cursed power!"

"Wh-what strength!

"What speed!"

Britanny using the chain, made her way back up to her sister but much slower with the weight of the students. "Good work brit'!" called Gina. "Too bad I'm trapped now! And I can't hide my aura's magnetic field from these chains much longer!" called back Britanny only for Gespenst to tell Gina. [Ma'am! I can't focus my trackor beam on ms. Britanny! There is too much in the way.]

"Then I'll clear the road." said Harrison Focusing another orb of energy in front of his mouth and fired it into the lens again cutting several chains out of the way. [That did it.] called Gespenst, locking his trackor beam on them and with a mighty yank reeled the four into a compartment in his chest before Gina piloted Gespenst out of the chamber.

"These strange adventurers…."

"Could they be strong enough?"

"Such….Strength."

"Seeing them escape my power…allows something very small to creep into me."

"So very small…."

"Hope."

"Do I….do I dare hope?"

"Long has out prison held." called the dark seductive voice of the princes enemy.

"Long have you despaired at the though of out eternal torment."

"They are your last chance Rathalon. Be not concerned by the risk that I might escape!"

"Dare."

"Dare, my prince." he called out before going silent leaving prince Rathalon to his twisted darkness.

"You..you guys are so powerful!" said kylie in the cockpit of Gespenst. "Is not the horsepower, kylie….. it's the milage. But I am surprised I didn't know one of my students was a mage and a powerful one at that." said Gina looking at Harrison from the drivers seat. "Not a mage, in the sense your meaning. I can use magic but I'm not a mage." replied Harrison digging out another pair of sunglasses from his bag that was on Gespenst. "so you can use magic and your Professor Diggers' younger sister?' asked Elroy from his seat. "Yeah. But I'm not a geek like her, though. I'm a were'cheetah. Adopted." replied Britanny pointing at her sputtering sister. "I don't believe it. I? Embarrass you?" called Gina from the front. :hey, I'm just saying there's guilt by association." she replied. "Oh, I know the feeling, especially on this trip." replied Harrison pointedly looking at Elroy, not that the Zombie obsessed boy noticed it.

**A/N:** The next chapter Yay! I know there are a lot of things not explained or seem like you need prior knowledge for but all will be explained in time. If you really want to know feel free to Review your question and I'll awnser as soon as possible.


End file.
